The New Addition
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Sam and Dean were in Tenessee a year ago, and Sam got a girlfriend. Only, Dean never knew that the girl they helped became Sam's girlfriend. What happens when Sam's girlfriend becomes a part of the team? Read to find out! Not on storyline. Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

**Hey! Third Supernatural story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the woman. (Only time I'm doing disclaimer) **

**Characters: Sam, and Dean**

**Summary of Chapter: N/A**

**Please, enjoy!**

Dean and Sam Winchester were on their way to Pigeon Forge, Tenessee. They were there a year before, for a month.

Sam was so excited, he was smiling.

Dean noticed this smile.

"Why are ya so happy Sammy?" Dean asked.

"No reason." Sam said.

"Are ya sure? I mean, you've never been this happy for awhile." Dean said.

"I have no particular reason for being happy." Sam said.

"Okay. So, when we get to the motel, I thought i'd investigate and you take a break and explore." Dean said.

"You sure Dean? I mean, c'mon. You'd never let me go alone, especially with this vicious thing on the loose." Sam said.

"It's fine Sammy. As long as-" Dean started, before Sam inturrupted him.

"-I have my gun. I'll take both." Sam said.

"Okay. Just, be careful when you do go exploring." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam said.

**Short chater, but It's the prolouge. It's supposed to be short.**

**Hope you liked it! And will read the upcoming chapters!**


	2. Seeing the Girlfriend

_**Seeing the Girlfriend**_

**Hey! Chapter One here! **

**Characters: Sam, Dean, and Alexandria**

**Summary of Chapter: N/A**

**Please, enjoy!**

When Sam and Dean were all settled in, and it felt comfortable, Sam smiled.

"Dean, I'm going to walk around now." Sam said, looking at Dean, sitting on his bed, looking at research on Sam's computer.

"Got your guns?" Dean asked, not looking up.

"Yes." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay. Need the car? Cause I don't" Dean asked.

"Actually, I will." Sam said. Dean tossed Sam the keys.

"Don't leave any scratches." Dean said.

"Got. Bye Dean." Sam said. Sam left the motel, got into the car, and drove off.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fifteen minutes later, Sam arrived in front of a house in the countryside. He got out of the car, and closed the door. He looked at the house, and smiled.

"Here it goes." Sam said to himself, walking to the door. When he reached the door, he knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened, and there stood a woman who was only a month younger than Sam.

"Sam!" the woman said, hugging Sam.

"Hey Alex." Sam said, hugging Alexandria back. She let go, and looked at Sam.

"Come in." Alex said, and moved inside, out of the way, and Sam walked inside. Alex closed the door.

"Just as clean as ever." Sam said, looking around. "Like the house."

"Thanks. Come on." Alex said, leading Sam to the couch. Sam sat down.

"Forgot something?" Alex asked, then kissed Sam.

"Wow. I missed that." Sam said. Alex smiled.

"Want anything to drink?" Alex asked.

"Um... got coke?" Sam asked.

"Of course. I always keep some here in case you come." Alex said, then disappeared into the kitchen. The appeared again with a coke and a fruit punch. She walked over to the couch, and sat next to Sam. She handed him the coke.

Sam opened his coke and drank some, while Alex drank some of her punch.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sam asked.

"Hunting spirits and demons in Tenessee and Kentucky." Alex said.

"You hunt?" Sam asked, surplrised. Alex nodded.

"I thought if you ever came back, I could go with you and Dean and help you hunt." Alex said.  
>"It's pretty dangerous." Sam said.<p>

"Sam, i've been hunting since you left. I can handle it. Trust me." Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. He remembered the last time he was here with Dean, and Alex was about to get killed by a spirit, but they saved her.

"Yea. C'mon. If I can survive a year of doing this, then i'm fine." Alex said.  
>"Okay. C'mon. Let's go to the motel and see what Dean found." Sam said,standing.<p>

"Okay." Alex said, also standing. "Can I pack some clothes first?" Alex asked.

"Sure. I'll come help." Sam said.

"Okay." Alex said. They left the living room, and went to Alex's bedroom to pack some stuff.

A half an hour later, they finished, and Alex looked at her home one more time, before sighing and getting in the car.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if some of the words don't show up. My computer does that sometimes.**

**As always, hope you review, and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. The Argument and The Spirit

_**The Argument and The Spirit**_

**Hey! Chapter Two!**

**What I was listening to while writing:**

**Huh-4 Minute**

**Caramelldansen**

**Headsrtong-Trapt**

**Just a Dream-Nelly**

**Get Away-Mitchel Musso**

**Awake and Alive-Skillet**

**Well, heres the story!**

**Characters: Dean, Sam, and Alex**

Thirty minutes after leaving Alex's house, Alex and Sam arrived at the motel. Alex climbed out of the car, and grabbed her stuff out from the back of the car. She had clothes and her laptop. She had her phone charger and computer charger in her computer bag. Sam came around and grabbed her bag of clothes. Her phone, wallet, and pills and everything else were in her purse.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"No problem." Sam said. Sam and Alex walked into the motel, up to the room, and walked in.

"Dean, i'm back. And I brought someone." Sam said, walking in. Alex just stood in the hall. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled her into the room.

"Who?" Dean asked. Alex and Sam looked and saw Dean studying the books.

"Hi Dean." Alex said, after closing the door. Dean looked away from the book he had.

"Alexandria?" Dean asked.

"Yea." Alex said. She walked over to the bed Dean was not sitting on, and put her stuff down. She told Sam she'd get a room later.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as Alex sat on the bed.

"She's a hunter now. As well as my girlfriend." Sam said.

"Since when?" Dean asked.

"For the hunting thing, it was after you two left." Alex said.

"And for the couple thing, it's been a year." Sam said.

"Wow. And you've kept it all a secret?" Dean asked calmly.

"Yep." Alex said.

"Sorry Dean." Sam said.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me Sammy?" Dean asked.

"She's part of the team now." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No she's not!" Dean said, standing up, and put the book on the bed.

"Yes she is. I let her!" Sam said.

"You? Ha! You don't have authority!" Dean said.

"Says who?" Sam yelled.

"Me!" Dean yelled back.

"Uh... guys.." Alex said, eyes wide, looking out the window.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled.

"Don't yell at her like that!" Sam yelled.

"Fine. You two wanna get hurt by a spirit with a chopped up face, then be my guest." Alex said as the two male hunters argued.

"What are ya talking about?" Dean asked, then looked out the window. There stood a man with a chopped up face looking in, grinning evily.

"Oh no. That's the one i've been studying!" Dean exclaimed.

"And? He can't get in here. Can he?" Sam asked.

"No. His spirit can't. If you were chopped up with a light shining in your face the whole time, then your spirit will be afraid of the light." Dean explained.

"Wow. You HAVE been reading. Sam said.

""I'm impressed." Alex said, then noticed the ghost looking at her with a "you're next" look. Alex gulped. The spirit disappeared.

"Oh no." Alex said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, now looking at Alex who was pale.

"I'm- next." Alex said.

**Ohhhhh! Suspense!**

**Again, if words or letters are missing, sorry!**

**Hope you liked!**


	4. Explaining, Crying, and Meeting

_**Explaining, Crying and Meeting**_

**Hey! chapter three! **

**I was listening to Caramelldansen while writing.**

**Characters: Sam, Dean, Alex, and Bobby**

"What do you mean you're next?" Sam asked. Alex sighed.

"Maybe I should explain." Alex said.

"Ya think?" Dean said rudely.

"Dean! Be nice!" Sam scholded. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, one day, I was walking with my best friend, Jenny. She was the first victim." Alex said.  
>"What do you mean 'first victim'?" Dean asked.<p>

"I'm getting there!"m Alex yelled, clearly pissed off.

"Okay." Dean said. "No needing to get damn pissed."

"As I was saying, we were walking around town. When we saw this guy hiding on a rooftop. Me and Jenny went to investigate, and when we did, we didn't see anyone. Then I heard my friend screaming. I looked and saw her stomach opening and bleeding. And her guts floating out. I didn't know how that was possible. Until I realized goosebumps on my skin. I ran for it. I climbed off the roof and ran home." Alex said. Then sighed again. "The same happened with my mom. We were walking and it happed a few rooftops away. Again, I ran home. I heard a voice say "revenge!" or something when I was running away."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Sam said, then notied her crying.

"It's okay." Alex said as Sam wiped a tear off her cheek.

"We need to get you somewhere safe. Or at least get you a gaurd." Dean said.

"Good idea. Dean, call Bobby." Sam said. Dean nodded, and left the room to call Bobby. Sam sat on the bed, and comforted Alex.

"I don't want be next!" Alex said, before breaking into tears. She cried into Sam's chest.

"Dont' worry. I won't let you be next." Sam said.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dean was in the lobby, dialing Bobby. It rang a few times, and then there was an answer.

"Hello?" Bobby asked from the other line.

"Bobby, it's Dean." Dean said.

"Oh hey Dean. What do you need?" Bobby asked.

"Are you free for a few days?" Dean asked.

"Yea. Why?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we have situation. And we need your help." Dean said.

"Okay. And where are you?" Bobby asked.

"Tenessee." Dean said.

"Okay. Be there in a few hours." Bobby said.

"Okay. Bye Bobby." Dean said, then hung up.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIVE HOURS LATER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"So, you want me to protect her?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Just until we can get this spirit to go away." Sams aid.  
>"But why?" Bobby asked.<p>

"Bobby, please do it. At least for Sammy. That's his girlfriend after all." Dean said.

"Fine. But for Sam." Bobby said, then stood.

"Alex, come here." Dean said. Alex came over.

"Alex, this is Bobby, a good friend of ours. He will be protecting you untill we can salt and burn the spirit's body." Sam said.

"Hi. I'm Alexandria. Call me Alex." Alex introduced herself.

"Hello." Bobby said.

"Okay. We'r egoing to look at the cemetarys for the body." Dean said.

"I know where it is." Alex said.

"Okay. Where?" Dean asked.  
>"Chatanooga Cemetary." Alex said.<br>"Okay. Thanks." Within a few minutes, the two hunters were at the cemetary.

**Hope you liked it!**

**If words are missing, sorry.**

**Please no rude reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	5. The Cemetery

_**The Cemetary**_

**Hey! Here's another chapter you guys!**

**As always enjoy!**

Sam and Dean walked through the cemetary with flashlights, salt, and matches. They looked for a stone that said 'Austin Jones'. Sam stopped, and looked at one. It was dusty. He blew the dust off the stone. He read it out loud.

"Austin Jones-Beloved husband and Father." Sam read.

"Sammy?" Sam heard Dean call.

"Over here! Found the stone with his name!" Sam yelled. Dean arrived in seconds.

"Okay. Let's dig." Dean said, now holding two shovels. Sam put down the salt and matches. They started digging.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::AN HOUR LATER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sam hit metal. He stopped digging, and opened the first side he felt. He opened the opening, and shook in grossness.

"That's disturbing..." Dean said with a disgusted face.

"You think?" Sam asked.

"Here." Dean said, giving Sam the salt and matches.

Sam put salt on the budy, and burned it. He stood, and watched it burn. He climbed out of the hole, and looked at Dean.

"Let's look around." Sam said.

"Sure." Dean said, shrugging.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THIRTY MINUTES LATER::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Uh... Sam?" Dean called.

"Coming!" Sam said. A few seconds later, Sam was behind the stone Dean was looking at. "Yea?"

"Come look at this." Dean said. Sam walked around the stone and stared at it.

"No... It's fake!" Sam exclaimed.

"Let's go." Dean said.

"I gotta talk to her about this." Sam said.

And they left the cemetary.

**Sorry it was short!**

**You'll understand what went on in the last part in the next chapter!**

**Next will be up laterz!**


	6. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
